


TAXONOMÍA DE LOS PECES DORADOS

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Escrito en enero 14, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas cosas son difíciles de contar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAXONOMÍA DE LOS PECES DORADOS

Alexandria, Enero de 2001

Este apartamento. Hoy he aprendido algo nuevo sobre ti. Algo que duele mucho. Hay diferentes formas de dolor. Dolor, por ejemplo, es esa sensación sorda que tuve el mes pasado cuando tu ataúd se sumergía en la tierra de Raleigh y no tenía sentido que yo hiciera nada porque simplemente ya no estabas. Fue una sensación vacía y un sentimiento sordo que lo mecía todo en el desorden porque no tenía ningún sentido. No volver a verte no tenía ningún sentido. 

Ahora tampoco lo tiene, pero he tenido que aprender a aceptarlo. 

Tu camisa, la que te quité cuando te acompañé desde el Hoover aquí, para meter un par de cosas en una mochila, sigue en el armario. Sin lavar, por supuesto. Hay noches en las que pienso que voy simplemente a venir aquí y a lavarlo todo, a meterlo todo en cajas y desalojar todo esto, a dejar de pagar el alquiler de tu apartamento. Sería fácil llamar a tu casero y decírselo. Donar tu ropa a la beneficencia. Dejar de atormentarme con tu lengua justo de madrugada, justo ahí, justo mía. 

Te odio por haber tenido escrito el testamento. Te odio por tenerlo todo preparado. Odio Chillmark, odio Quonochontaug, Martha’s Vineyard, tu cuenta corriente, que en las palabras de tus últimas voluntades se hiciera palpable el que contabas con que pudiéramos tener un hijo. Creíste, Mulder. Me atormenta que lo vieras como algo plausible y que incluso yendo a ser sólo mi responsabilidad pensaras en ello y quisieras dejarle algo como padre. ¿Lo escribiste mientras estaba intentándolo, verdad? Entonces ya sabías que algo te estaba matando. Llevabas sabiéndolo mucho tiempo. 

En el caso de que tenga un descendiente biológico, dejo a cargo de su madre una cuenta con carácter especial para costear su manutención y sus estudios.

Tus peces siguen en el acuario. Hablamos, a veces. Ellos y yo. Hablamos sobre el día que tú y yo hicimos en el amor en el sofá sin preocuparnos por su bienestar y sus mentes de pez. Hablamos de que te echamos de menos. Hablamos de la taxonomía de los peces dorados y del rey del acuario. De que te veían ir y venir, rebuscar en la nevera, ver películas de serie B, coger el teléfono para llamarme. 

Son una fuente de información inacabable sobre ti. 

He rebuscado en tus armarios con ganas de encontrarte. A veces me topo con cosas. Tu balón de baloncesto, desgastado y casi sin letras. Corbatas horribles, decenas, del principio de los tiempos, con topos marrones, rayas imposibles, colores incombinables… Luego recuerdo que eras daltónico y lo entiendo todo. 

Él no lo va a ser. Lleva tu cromosoma Y, uno de mis cromosomas X, el resto es una combinación perfecta de ti y de mi. Lo he visto, Mulder. El cariotipo del pequeño milagro. Él no te va a conocer, pero es todo lo que tengo. Es increíble que exista la prueba inequívoca de nuestra historia. Me siento como la caja fuerte de todo lo que queda de ti y me asusta hasta límites impensables. Hay una persona, un pequeño Mulder aquí dentro y habla el mismo idioma que tus peces. Tu apartamento, el silencio que hay aquí. Tus cosas. Tus peces. Tu hijo. 

A veces lloro hasta deshacerme. En las sábanas. Es horrible que tampoco haya podido lavarlas. No sólo huelen a ti, huelen a nosotros y conservarlas me parece un hecho tan patológico que da miedo. No sé exactamente cuántas veces llegamos a acostarnos en ellas. Sé que saliste a la ducha justo después, que la última vez fue demasiado rápido, que Skinner venía de camino para llevarte al aeropuerto. También sé que yo había mudado mi cama justo antes de irnos a Bellefleur, que llegué a buscar en el tambor de la ropa sucia, que ya no estaban. 

He llorado noches enteras necesitándote tanto que no me puedo creer que sea yo la que está sintiendo esto. Por el día echo de menos tus bromas, el color de tus ojos, tu cerebro hiperactivo. Partes, retazos, caligrafía… Y por las noches echo de menos poder besarte y que me digas que estás aquí y que todo va a ir bien. Eso que todavía no era una rutina, pero era la mayor promesa de todas.

He leído todos esos informes en los que con letras se delinea la inminente muerte de tu cerebro. Cada renglón ha sido un golpe a mis cimientos. Una sensación de dolor más allá de todo, pero no tan poderosa como tu ataúd. Nada es tan poderoso como eso, como la nieve y mis manos abrazando justo debajo del ombligo en Raleigh. 

¿Por qué no me dejaste acompañarte en eso? Hubiera preferido saber. Necesitaba saber. No era sólo tu amiga, tu compañera, tu confidente… Para aquel entonces yo creía que estábamos tan unidos que no podía haber nada más. Es eso lo que me duele. Lo que me da miedo. 

Tengo miedo de que me mintieras. Y me enfado conmigo porque estás muerto y eso no debería de importar, pero importa. 

Esta tarde he rebuscado un poco más. Entre tus cosas. He encontrado revistas porno, una pelota de beisbol firmada por un tal Johnny Bench, los flecos del manillar de la bici de Sam, una concha de mar, un ejemplar de Alicia a través del espejo, y en el fondo del cajón de tu mesita, un anillo de oro. 

Sólo nosotros. 20/12/90. D.

Lo he movido en mi mano intentando entender. He dado vueltas una y otra vez. Leyendo el grabado una y otra vez. Quieta, perpleja. D, no soy yo. Sólo nosotros no somos tú y yo. Me duele tanto que me enfado conmigo y me enfado contigo. Porque no me merezco más. Y por un momento me enfado tanto que si aparecieras por la puerta te daría una torta por haberme hecho esto. Me falta la respiración. Me tengo que sentar en tu sofá. Él lo nota y se mueve dentro, como si estuviera preocupado. 

¿Qué clase de desconocidos éramos, Mulder? ¿Qué es lo que yo sé de ti si en siete años nunca me contaste que estuviste casado con ella? ¿Qué confianza me vendías si eras capaz de hacer el amor así conmigo y tu cerebro se estaba muriendo y yo no sabía nada?

¿Quién eras y qué le voy a contar a él? ¿Qué? ¿Qué le voy a contar si nunca más voy a poder preguntártelo? 

Lloro hasta que me duermo. Aún así, después de todos los secretos, de los escondrijos maltrechos de tu apartamento, entre el polvo y el efecto Tyndall, entre los recuerdos y tu boca, tu suavizante y tus camisetas, tu reloj encima de la mesita…

Tu reloj encima de la mesita porque estaba frío y al tocarme siempre te lo quitabas. 

Todos esos secretos en medio de Alexandria, asolados por la bandera doblada que cubría la caja, la misma que me dieron a mi. 

A mi que no te conozco y no soy nada tuyo. 

Yo que no entro en Sólo nosotros.

 

Minneapolis, 17/03/91

Se lo pedí justo después de acción de gracias, cuando esa fiebre del Black Friday había dejado cansado al país y el sábado no era más que un sábado. Para aquel entonces ya llevábamos juntos aproximadamente un año. Había mudado mis cosas una tarde de septiembre, cuando seguir pagando el alquiler de mi apartamento en Pentagon City no tenía sentido en exceso. Me di cuenta el día que vi que las cerdas de uno de mis dos cepillos de dientes estaban claramente más encorvadas que las del otro. Fue paulatino, fue sin querer y el hecho de que lo único que existiera en mi cabeza fueran los perfiles de mentes criminales y ella, me hacía sentir demasiado solitario. Para aquel entonces yo todavía contaba con eso llamado esperanza y después del huracán Phoebe Green, alguien que pareciera entenderme y que persiguiera lo imposible a mi lado era lo único que podía imaginarme ahí, cada mañana de por vida. 

Yo creo que yo sí que la quería. De esa extraña forma que se quiere a lo que no tienes necesidad de salvar. Era independiente, lista, morena y callada en el momento preciso, hablaba con esa seguridad que tienen las personas que lo saben todo. 

Fue tras resolver un caso. Todo un triunfo para crímenes violentos, y como no, yo había sido uno de los profiler encargados del caso, ni siquiera me había graduado en la academia. Fue un caso tremendo, de esos de homicidios en serie, desde Delaware hasta Rhode Island. Una carnicería sembrada de chicas en la veintena, llenas de vida, muertas y escondidas en mataderos. Yo tenía veintinueve años, Diana treinta y cinco. Nos conocíamos de mucho antes, nos llevábamos bien, habíamos trabajado en un par de casos juntos. Diana impartía algunos talleres en Quantico. Fue la aliada que nunca había tenido, algunos años mayor que yo, sin serlo mucho. Atractiva en esa línea de morena alta que me rompería el corazón. Con ella todo era fácil. Tú puedes, Fox. Tienes razón, Fox. Tenemos que seguir esa pista, Fox. Siempre Fox pese a que al principio yo insistía en que prefería que me llamaran Mulder. 

Ni qué decir tiene que acabamos acostándonos esa misma noche, tras una ronda de copas en un pub irlandés de la avenida Pennsylvania, con el resto del equipo. No solía ser mi estilo, después de Oxford me encerré demasiado en mi mismo, me centré en exceso en entender la mente criminal, me obsesioné con hacer algo que pudiera conseguir que nadie más perdiera a su hermana Samantha, intentar que no existieran más personas que pasaran sus días sin tener ni remota idea de dónde estaba alguien que querían. 

No sé si recuerdo mucho de esa noche. Habíamos bebido. No había pensado mucho en ella de ese modo. Me dijo No ha estado mal, Fox, pero vamos a mejorarlo.

Eso se convirtió en un hábito. Perseguíamos lo mismo al fin y al cabo. Mentes al unísono, decía… Nunca había encontrado a nadie que me entendiera como tú, Fox…

El sexo era bueno. Podíamos pasarnos fines de semana enteros en la cama, comiendo comida china y discutiendo perfiles. Casi nunca hablábamos de otras cosas. No íbamos a ningún lado. Discutíamos poco y follábamos demasiado. Recuerdo eso. Rápido, con pocos besos, con mucha ropa, rodeados de archivos con el membrete de Crímenes Violentos. 

Siempre supimos que no íbamos a ningún lado, tal vez, por eso, justo antes de las Navidades nos casamos en una iglesia de Minneapolis, con su hermana y una de sus amigas de testigos, con un frío atroz afuera y el corazón encogido. Fue por mi necesidad de sellar con fuego la vida que ya había elegido, fue por necesitarla, porque me dijo que sí cuando le di el anillo, porque estaba bien con ella y nos unía eso de no parar nunca.

Sabía, en el fondo que ella quería lo mismo que yo. Nada de hijos, nada de un hogar. Perseguir criminales, perseguir terroristas, buscar, buscar, buscar. Estar juntos toda la vida sin dejar de buscar. No quería un perro, ni una casa con porche, pero a mi me bastaba porque por fin el solitario Fox Mulder había encontrado a alguien que quería lo mismo que él. 

Pasamos la noche de bodas en un motel de carretera a 20 minutos del centro de la ciudad. No sé cuánta ternura podía caber entre ella y yo. El colchón hacía mucho ruido. El dueño del motel nos regaló una botella de champán del supermercado de al lado. Creo que yo estaba más enganchado de ella que ella de mí. No había pasión en exceso, ni caricias en exceso, sólo algunos te quiero que sonaban extraños y fuera de lugar, pero que lo intentaban. Ella no tenía apenas familia. Su madre había muerto dos años atrás y de su padre no sabía mucho desde que era pequeña. Nada traumático, simplemente otro de esos hogares monoparentales, sin que el cariño rebosara, con una madre pluriempleada para sacar a sus dos hijas a flote. Su hermana trabajaba en una lavandería y no tenían mucha relación. Nunca hablaba mucho de ello. 

Tal vez era otra de las cosas que hacían que fuéramos el uno para el otro.  
Se fue a los dos meses y todavía me pregunto por qué en Berlín hacía menos frío que en ese motel de Minnesota. Evidentemente nada fue suficiente. El papel en el que decía que ella era mi familia y yo la suya, no sirvió. Nada pudo atarnos de por vida, aunque era lo que yo quería, lo que podía tener. Mi alma gemela. 

Sin querer un perro y una casa con porche, ni un niño que se disfrazara de capitán Kirk en Halloween. Nos merecíamos el uno al otro. 

Entre los adornos navideños del motel Metro Inn, los 36 pavos que nos costó la habitación, su insistencia en que me pusiera un preservativo, las luces del árbol maltrecho, con bolas horribles, los colores por la ventana de la helada constante, la noche de nuestra boda. 

Esa noche soñé con Nochebuenas en una casa grande, un par de críos, un cocker spaniel.

Me voy a Alemania, Fox. No quiero hacerte más daño, Fox. Lo entenderás, Fox. Esto no va a funcionar para siempre. Tal vez, quieres, algo más. Algo que yo no te puedo dar. Eres joven Fox.

Diana, no me dejes sólo. No te vayas a Berlín, no ahora. No me dejes. Nadie lo entenderá. Esto. 

Era febrero y hacía un año y tres meses que había caído el muro. Se estaba empezando a construir, sin remedio uno enorme entre mi corazón este y mi corazón oeste. Más allá todo el telón de acero me desolaría.

En el Hoover empecé a ser Spooky Mulder.

La primera postal llegó a los diecinueve días, con el reloj de la Alexander Platz. Los papeles del divorcio llegaron a la semana siguiente y los firmé sin pensar. Rúbrica y al sobre. Paria, treinta años, divorciado. Obsesionado con el trabajo. Un muro en ese corazón que cada día se rompía más. No el muro… El corazón. Porque la echaba de menos y si ella, el ser más parecido a mi que conocí nunca, me había dejado como un perro, tenía la certeza absoluta de que cualquiera lo haría. 

Casi nadie supo nunca que estuvimos casados. No era necesario. No entiendo ni siquiera por qué lo hicimos. 

Hoy vuelvo a Minneapolis. Juegan los Timberwolves. Mi vuelo de conexión se ha retrasado y pienso. No tengo recuerdos de ir con ella a ver un partido, de luz entrando en nuestra habitación el domingo por la mañana. Nada de temblar al pensar en tocarla. Pero la echo de menos en medio de la marea verde y naranja de las calles y del olor a cerveza. Esa alegría irlandesa que se esconde en los que están tristes porque echan de menos Irlanda. Quizá podíamos haberlo conseguido.

La echo de menos. 

Los Knicks pierden y yo no puedo hacer nada. 

 

Elkhorn, Nebraska, 22 de agosto de 2002

Ha llegado la hora de estrenar nuevas identidades. Pasaportes nuevos. Flamantes. Relucientes. 

Alice y Timothy Wiggum. Vivimos en Portland. Sellos en ambos pasaportes de un viaje a Bali el 28 de agosto del 99. Jodidamente tópico. Luna de miel, supongo. Salimos sonrientes cada uno en nuestra foto. A mi me han puesto años en la fecha de nacimiento. Dos más. A ella le han quitado. Uno menos. No es justo. 

Momma’s Diner es encantador. Su estructura metálica reluce bajo el sol de la llanura americana. Hace un calor insoportable. Hoy nos duchamos con agua fría en la caravana. Somos oficialmente propietarios de un domicilio portátil que ahora lleva una semana asentado en este sitio que ni siquiera es capaz de ser Omaha. 

Alice y Tim lo han dejado todo. Van a dedicarse a elaborar jabones artesanales lejos de Portland y mucho más lejos de Bali.

Mi encantadora esposa está guapísima. Algo menos enfadada que los días de atrás. Creo que le ha venido bien asentar la caravana en algún lado. Pelo castaño claro, un poco más largo, algo ondulado. Sus ojos imposibles rebuscando en la carta algo con menos de media caloría. Décimo día sin llorar. Tercer día sin gritarme. Media hora desde el último atracón de ella y yo. 

En la microducha, mientras se quemaban nuestras últimas tostadas, esas por las que hemos tenido que venir a desayunar exactamente aquí. 

Lleva un vestido fino, de verano, creo que verde, soy daltónico, es mucho pedir. Algo de tela fina que ayuda a aguantar el calor. Creo que lo sacamos de uno de esos mercadillos que se hacen en los jardines. Creo que en algún sitio de Arkansas. 

El triple perrito con extra de queso, chili y frijoles tiene una pinta impresionante. Creo que mi dulce Alice no encuentra nada de su gusto. En su pasaporte hay además un sello de entrada en Malasia, el visado chino con fecha del 2008, otro cuadrado que pone Perú. Grandes viajes. La historia de una vida que no es su vida. Nada de abducciones ni de hijos perdidos.  
En las paredes hay un reloj con las agujas muy grandes. Suena música de los 50’ y Brando y Marilyn presiden la caja registradora con unas sonrisas fascinantes. Curiosa combinación.

Sin querer me teletransporto a Indonesia y pienso en que si algún día saliéramos de esto, si algún día todo cambiara, podríamos irnos lejos. Me imagino poder montar en un avión, llevarnos a William. Desaparecer para siempre. Me viene a la cabeza esa vida que no tuvimos, y por qué no… Una luna de miel en Bali como si fuéramos normales y todo hubiera sido igual de normal como lo ha sido para el resto de la humanidad. 

-Podríamos ir…- Pienso un poco en alto, sin darme cuenta de que ella no tiene, por el momento, el don de la clarividencia. Me mira con una ceja descreía, dejando a un lado su pelea con la carta hipercalórica. –Podríamos ir a Bali de luna de miel… Si algún día llegáramos a… casarnos.-Digo medio en broma, medio en serio. 

Un atisbo de tristeza infinito se cuela en su cara. Lo sé. Nada es como debería de ser. Pero a veces intento transmitirle algo similar a la esperanza de que todo esto puede cambiar. Recuperaremos nuestras vidas, quizá. Necesito creer que puede mejorar, al menos para ella. 

-Hey… Esto… Esto no es muy diferente a una vida normal…- Se me salta la risa. Lo intento, en serio.-A efectos prácticos ahora mismo podemos vivir la vida de Tim y Alice.- Cojo su mano. Busco en mi bolsillo. Antes de ayer tuve que buscar un par de anillos en una casa de empeño. No son de oro, por supuesto, pero dan el pego. Miro mucho a sus ojos y deslizo una de las alianzas en su dedo. La otra en el mío. –Es oficial, por mucho que te pese y hasta el cambio de pasaportes, eres mi mujer.-Bromeo. Otra vez. Se queda seria. Sigo con su mano entre las mías. 

Greta irrumpe en nuestra conversación. De unos setenta años. Rubia platino y grasa en el uniforme. La reina y propietaria del lugar, evidentemente. Scully retira su mano de las mías. Algo no va bien. Baja la mirada. 

-¿Qué van a tomar?

\- Triple perrito con extra de queso, chili y frijoles y batido de donut.- Digo mientras sigo intentado que me mire. 

-Yo tomaré un café. Sólo un café.- Dice mirando a Greta, pero evitando mirarme a mi. 

-¿Qué pasa, Scully?- He aprendido a hacer algo que antes nunca hacía, mirarla fijamente y transmitirla que estamos ella y yo solos, acorralados y en el fin del mundo, que o me cuenta lo que le pasa o no tiene escapatoria. Es drástico, pero suele funcionar. Y soy implacable porque es totalmente un cero a la izquierda en cuando a hablar de sentimientos se refiere. Pero parece que esta vez no va a funcionar. 

Comemos nuestro desayuno en silencio. 

Pasamos el resto del día sin hacer mucho más que pasear por el pueblo. Agosto y el verano están muriendo, los días son más cortos, el calor sigue pesando. Hay algo que nos impide volver a la caravana, pero no tenemos mucho que hacer. Somos sonámbulos de las carreteras de los Estados Unidos, mentes hiperactivas, perdidas. Echamos de menos el rumbo, por un momento. Era más fácil quemar asfalto y kilómetros. Por lo menos así teníamos algo que hacer. 

La noche llega. La cama de la caravana no es muy grande. Estoy afuera. Se oyen los grillos y como pipas. No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero no quiere estar conmigo. La conozco perfectamente y lleva todo el día con esa lucha silenciosa por su espacio. Rehuyéndome y teniéndome al lado. Me desquicia que haga eso. Lo entiendo. Estamos condenados a estar juntos de forma exclusiva e inseparable. 

Puede que haya sido el anillo y el visualizar por un momento cómo sería estar conmigo el resto de su vida. Y esto es peor. Quiero decir… Nos hemos saltado prácticamente todas las cosas buenas y nos ha quedado esto y esta noche en la caravana desvencijada de Alice y Tim. Sin sueños. Sin ni siquiera Bali en la maleta. 

No es la primera vez que lo del anillo no funciona para mi. Es difícil. Soy imposible. Esto es imposible. Duro, un archienemigo hecho viaje. Si lo sé. 

Trago saliva y entro a nuestro hogar sobre ruedas, con la esperanza de que esté dormida. Hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza. 

En el techo de la caravana hay una claraboya por la que se pueden ver las estrellas, por la noche, además, hace que entre un poco de fresco en nuestro pequeño infierno de un metro cuadrado. La luz está apagada. Me quito todo menos mis calzoncillos y me tumbo en el hueco que me ha dejado. Tengo que moverla un poco porque no hay espacio suficiente. Sé que está despierta.

-Mulder…-Se le quiebra la voz.-Cuando… cuando no estabas, cuando creía que no iba a verte nunca más… lo encontré.- no sé por qué, pero sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere y llevaba mucho tiempo teniendo miedo de que llegara este momento. Le cuesta hablar. Intenta mantener la calma, pero noto el nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos sin verlos.-estabas… estabas muerto y lo encontré.

Estamos destapados porque hace mucho calor. Se pega a la piel. La cama es pequeña y el colchón el fino. Se notan los muelles del somier y es inevitable que nos toquemos. No sé qué decir. No lo sé. 

-Me he pasado el día sin saber qué es lo que me pasa. Si me he puesto tan triste porque he recordado lo que fue pensar que nunca más iba a volver a verte, o si odio el no haber podido decirte nunca todo esto. No sé si tengo miedo de no conocerte, o si creo que siempre habrá sitios tuyos a donde yo no puedo llegar. No tengo claro si estoy enfadada, si es que todavía duele. No sé si tengo miedo de que nunca haya sido para ti lo que fue ella. No lo sé. Porque la verdad es que iba muchas veces a tu apartamento porque necesitaba pensar que de alguna manera podía seguir descubriendo algo sobre ti. Quería contárselo a William.-

Seguimos mirando a la claraboya, exactamente en la misma posición.

-¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo lo encontraste?- Me la imagino en mi cuarto, embarazada, deslizando en anillo entre sus dedos y creo que no puedo sentirme más miserable. Diría, en mi defensa, que no fue nada y que no cambia nada. Y es cierto a medias, pero ahora no importa.

-Un mes después del funeral.-No solemos hacer mucha referencia a mi muerte, o casi muerte y a ese puto ataúd. Es un tema que le deja hecha polvo durante días, después tiene pesadillas, la tristeza grapada. Esa tristeza que no aguanto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Le pregunto en un tono más recriminatorio del que quisiera. No creo que esté en posición de ello, sinceramente.

-Porque era sólo vuestro. Porque dolió demasiado. Y porque si tú nunca me hablaste de ello tiene que haber una razón.- Su voz se hace más dura y le tiembla menos. Como si tuviera toda esta conversación muy mascada. Ninguno de los dos hacemos el ademán de acercarnos o tocarnos más. No podemos. 

-No sé qué decir… Lo siento es poco y tarde.- Realmente es lo que me pasa. Me sigue costando hablar de Diana con ella. ¿Por qué?

-Estuvo tu enfermedad neurológica, todo eso que yo no sabía de ti. Y el anillo, Mulder. Sentí que yo no era nada para ti. Absolutamente nada. Me acordaba de ti encima de mi cuando estábamos en tu cama y me faltaba el aire no sabía si por no volver a sentirlo o por el miedo a que hubiera sido mentira. Y William estaba ahí. Él también estaba fuera de Sólo nosotros.- Ahora está llorando, con una rabia increíble que en muy pocas ocasiones he visto en ella. Diciendo todo eso. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no les quería más que a nada o a nadie en este mundo? Es cierto, hubo cosas que no conté. Fue para protegerla. Sólo ella me hizo seguir. No tuve más opciones que buscar una forma de curarme y fue sólo por ella. 

-¿Te acuerdas de esa noche que llegué a tu casa a las 3 de la mañana? Entré con mi llave, me desnudé y me metí en tu cama sin previo aviso. ¿Qué te dije esa noche? ¿Qué te dije?- Acababa de volver de la muerte después de que el devorador de almas se lo llevara todo y lo hiciera nuevo. A la desesperada, por ella. 

-Que adorabas estar vivo. Que nunca habías querido a nadie así. Que me querías. Que creyera en los milagros. Y yo no te contesté nada.- No existía un lugar posible a donde yo pudiera ir esa noche, que no fuera donde estaba ella. Sin más. 

-No con palabras, Scully. Igual que dudo que pueda expresar con palabras cómo hiciste el amor conmigo esa noche. Así que siento que Diana haya dolido tanto, siento no habértelo contado y siento no saber por qué, pero no creas ni por un puto momento, me oyes… Ni por un puto momento que no te quiero más de lo que puedo aguantar y que cada una de las veces que he estado contigo no ha sido algo que va más allá de lo que haya podido hacer con cualquier otra persona.

El cielo a través de la claraboya es eso que queda muy lejos. No sé qué podría hacer para subsanar el daño hecho. Nada, supongo. ¿Por qué siempre la he tenido que hacer tanto daño?

-¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de ella?-Se apoya sobre un costado y mete el brazo por debajo de la almohada.

-No lo sé. Supongo que porque nunca he sabido cómo hacerlo y todavía dolía un poco. Fue importante para mi y me dejó hecho polvo. A veces si no hablas de las cosas, te llegas a creer que no han pasado.-Me viene a la cabeza el pensamiento de pasar algo similar con Scully y me entra un escalofrío. Creo, sin duda que no sería capaz de superarlo. ¿Drástico? Puede. 

-¿Qué pasó con ella, Mulder?- Su voz es suave y ha empezado a tocarme un poco el costado, casi es sólo un roce, pero la necesidad de rehuirme se va amedrentando. Es un gesto que me hace intentarlo.

-Se fue. Me dejó. No era suficiente para ella. Hubo una época en la que pensé que si no era con ella, no sería con nadie. Descubrimos los Expedientes X juntos y luego… Se fue.- Me cuesta más de lo que pensaba recordarlo y contárselo. No sé por qué. Fue hace mucho, ahora Scully está conmigo.

-¿Cuánto estuvisteis casados?- Es una pregunta fácil, pero aún así me sorprende que haya conseguido hacerla, sé que no tiene que ser nada fácil, tal vez menos que para mi responderla. 

-Un poco menos de un par de meses.-Eso fue todo lo que duró. Otra medalla en mi álbum de records personales. Sólo lleva una camiseta de tirantes y su ropa interior. Es una noche con luna.

-¿No crees que deberías de habérmelo contado? Me hubiera dolido, pero tendría que aceptarlo. Es tu vida. Tengo que asumir que hay sitios en los que tal vez yo no pueda entrar.- Mi vida, dice… La misma que dejó todo lo que tenía para huir conmigo allá adonde fuera. Es fascinante.

-Estás en todos lados.-En un acto heroico, aunque impulsado por una necesidad imposible, deslizo mi mano por debajo de uno de sus muslos, hasta la rodilla y hago que ponga su pierna encima de mi -Siempre la viste como una amenaza.- Se hace el silencio. 

-Porque lo era. Lo dejabas todo por ella. No creo que tú y yo estuviéramos aquí de no ser porque…-  
¿Porque qué? ¿Porque ella está muerta? ¿Porque no está? ¿Esa es toda la credibilidad que le da a nuestra relación? Repito: fascinante.

-Para cuando ella apareció de nuevo, ya eras mucho para mi, Scully. Ya lo hubiera dado todo. Eras tú quien se apartaba.- La inalcanzable.-la perfecta, pulcra e impoluta Dra. Scully que parecía no querer que yo me acercara.

-¿Hubieras vuelto con ella?-¿Volver con ella y no tener nada contigo?, pienso yo. ¿Es esa una pregunta que tengo que responder?

-Me pidió que volviera con ella.-Hago una pausa y pienso mucho en lo que voy a decir porque sé que va a ser algo similar a si lanzaran la bomba nuclear en medio de esta cama.-Nos acostamos una vez- trago saliva. Se tensa de arriba abajo. Hace el ademán de apartar su pierna, pero yo no la dejo.-Me bastó eso para saber que no funcionaría. Hasta ella se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.-Yo abrazo más y ella se deja abrazar un poco menos. 

-No me debías nada, Mulder. Y no teníamos nada. No tienes que contármelo como si fuera una disculpa.-La miro con la poca luz que entra en al caravana y sé a ciencia cierta que si no fuera por ella, no tendría nada por lo que luchar. 

-Tenía que habértelo contado hace mucho tiempo.-Contiene la respiración y casi se oye cómo sus pulmones piden aire. 

Es esto lo que somos ella y yo, esta sensación volátil que a veces quema y otras veces quema de frío. Nunca podré definirnos. Quizá no podía hablar de Diana por el contraste. Con ella nunca nada fue así. No me desesperaba de este modo ni me hacía quererla hasta el límite. 

-Sí, Mulder. Hace mucho. Contármelo sí. Desde el día que ella apareció y os mirabais por el espejo retrovisor. Por lo menos contármelo… Como… Como un amigo. No éramos nada más, pero éramos amigos, Mulder. –Puede, quizá, que desde el principio necesitara esconderlo porque había tanto de mi que ella sabía que me estaba asfixiando. Sí, y no. Sabía mucho, pero no parecía querer saberlo todo. Y Diana sí que quiso. Aunque se cansó pronto. 

-Lo siento.-Son dos palabras dichas con todo el sentimiento del mundo. Ella, que ahora no es casi nada de lo que aparentaba ser. Sin trajes caros, sin maquillaje apenas, con vaqueros la mayor parte del tiempo, sin su pelo pelirrojo y sin nuestro hijo con nosotros. Es todo lo que tengo. –Tú me haces querer tener cosas que nunca creí querer. Y en realidad, ahora mismo, si pudiera cambiar las cosas y salir de la carretera, dejar de ser un prófugo y volver a tener una vida normal, la tendría.-Se relaja un poco, aunque no quiere. De vez en cuando tengo que acercarla. Se quiere escurrir lentamente. –No vas a moverte de aquí. No lo intentes. Soy más grande y más fuerte y además este sitio es tan pequeño que no te serviría de mucho.-Intento que suene condescendiente, conciliador y menos serio de lo que me gustaría. 

-Te mereces que te de una torta. Lo sabes…¿no? Y esto tardará mucho en pasárseme.-Subo mi mano hasta el sitio exacto donde acaban sus bragas y empieza su culo. Me la quita, por supuesto. –No me obligues a hacerte desalojar la cama. Me cuesta dejar de pensar en ciertas cosas.-

-No puedo decirte que lo siento de otra manera. Durante mucho tiempo yo tampoco soporté ver ese tatuaje, Scully. De hecho a veces sigo sin soportarlo. Pero lo admito porque es parte de ti y por mucho que me joda existieron otros hombres antes en tu vida. Hombres con los que Oh, sí… Tenías sexo. Pero eso, ahora mismo, no te hace ni un poco menos mía.-Subo la mano, esta vez a su espalda, acaricio por encima del tatuaje.-Dichoso tatuaje incluido. Tengo que vivir con la noche de Filadelfia. Tú tienes que vivir con Diana. Yo tengo que vivir con no haber matado a ese cabrón.- Dejo la mano justo ahí y muevo un poco los dedos. 

-¿Dónde fue? Con Diana… ¿Dónde fue? Esa vez…- No entiendo por qué quiere saberlo. 

-En mi cama. ¿Podrás vivir con ello?- Ojalá me dejara besarla. Ojalá. Y tocarla y hacer que se olvidara de una puta vez de Diana. Pero no, señoras y señores, el cielo de Dana Scully está vetado para Fox Mulder esta noche. 

-¿Y cómo fue? ¿Cuándo, Mulder? Me atormentaba pensar en que te ibas a ir con ella. Me sentía totalmente desplazada. Me hacías daño.-Me está desesperando totalmente. Pero aguanto. Es como un tintineo ensordecedor. Esta conversación, digo. 

Hasta que noto dentro eso que no voy a saber controlar. Me enfado. Se me acelera el corazón. Respiro más hondo. No sé si es el calor, si es la situación o si somos nosotros dos. 

-Un polvo, Scully. No me acuerdo de la puta postura. Más de una, supongo. Miles. ¿Alguna de tus favoritas? Tal vez… Yo qué sé. Nunca te desplacé. Tú te desplazabas. Nada era nunca lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Y no, ahora que lo pienso me costaba mucho más que se corriera de lo que me cuesta contigo. ¿Es ese suficiente motivo para que siga aquí y no esté con ella? Ah, sí, es cierto… Sólo estoy aquí porque ella está muerta.- Me siento en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Siento lo que acabo de decir. Pero sigo enfadado. 

-Era mi mujer y me dejó como a un perro. ¿No te parece suficientemente doloroso?- Ahora soy yo el que no aguanta en el camastro y salgo de la caravana. 

Me siento en la hierba. Busco de nuevo mi bolsa de pipas. Incluso casi sin ropa se está bien afuera. Corre un poco más de brisa que hace un rato. 

Meto las pipas en mi boca, las coloco entre los dientes y las casco con un chasquido. Pienso en que no debería de haber dicho ciertas cosas y en que tuvo que ser tremendo encontrar el anillo en mi casa. 

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa. 

-¿No vas a venir a la cama? Me voy a sentir muy sola en los 105 cm, Mulder.-Dice con cierto tono socarrón. No contesto. Ni quiero, ni creo que pueda. Se acerca y se hace hueco entre mis piernas, apoyando su espalda en mi abdomen. No opongo resistencia.

Ni quiero, ni creo que pueda.

-Tú también me dejarás.

Es en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta de dónde está el problema. Es mi puta manía de pensar que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para nadie. No importa todo lo que haga por mi, siempre tendré ese pavor absoluto a que un día me despierte y ya no esté.

-¿Te acuerdas de tus peces?

Estoy empezando a tener frío. Tengo los pelos de los brazos erizados y mis calzoncillos han dejado de abrigar. Así que no sé si es por eso, pero acabo abrazándola y nos hacemos un ovillo los dos, apoyados contra una de las ruedas de la caravana. Me gusta poder cubrirla entera conmigo mismo. Es como que nada malo pudiera pasarla. 

-Sí. Eran mis amigos. Inseparables. Por lo menos hasta que acababan flotando panza arriba.-Me gusta cómo huele. A veces me gustaría estar siempre así con ella. Sin pensar en nada más que que está conmigo. 

-Hablaba con ellos. Ellos lo sabían todo sobre ti. Esas cosas que yo no sabía como que un día decidiste buscar a un comedor de almas para que te engullera, o qué revistas porno eran tus favoritas. Ellos sabían lo de ese anillo, que Diana había estado contigo en el apartamento, que luego estuve yo… Sabían qué te llevó a dejarme dormida en el sofá esa noche. Sabían que estuviste enfadado cuando volviste y uno de ellos había muerto. Bailaban con Elvis. Elvis y tú eráis uno más. El Rey, y el rey del acuario. Eras su líder y habías muerto. Estaban tan tristes como yo. Por eso hablábamos de ti.-Respiro tranquilo. Se oyen los grillos.-Me hicieron compañía noches enteras, Mulder. 

-Dana, ahora estamos juntos, y es todo lo que importa.-A veces tengo que llamarla por su nombre. Sé que es menos mío, pero es más de ella.-E intentaré contarte todo. De verdad.-Sonrío en la oscuridad-Como a los peces de mi acuario.

-Podíamos ir a rescatarlos, Mulder. Estoy segura de que siguen vivos en algún lugar. Quizá mi madre o Skinner los han adoptado y también hablan con ellos. Puede que William también tenga un acuario en casa. Yo qué sé…-Hace una pausa.-Lo siento, Mulder. Siento el mal rato. 

-Yo también lo siento. Sé que tuvo que ser duro. Pero te prometo que estoy con quiero estar. Nada cambiaría esto. Y si algún día llegamos a casarnos…- Pone sus dedos en mis labios.

-¿Por qué no entramos?-Se levanta y tira de mi hacia arriba. La diferencia de alturas se hace patente. Descalza me queda un trocito por debajo de la barbilla. 

Volvemos a tirarnos en la cama, yo la arrastro. Cruje debajo de nosotros. Hemos hecho una porra sobre cuánto va a aguantar la cama de nuestra tremendamente cutre caravana.

-Sé que va a sonar idiota y sin mucho sentido, Scully. Que tal vez es mucho pedir, pero necesito hacer el amor contigo para creerme que sigues aquí y no me abandonaste definitivamente hace mucho, mucho tiempo.-Me tumbo sobre ella con cuidado. Esperando confirmación. 

-No sé, Mulder… Será un gran sacrificio y suena taaaaaan ñoño. ¿Nunca… follamos simplemente?-Dice quitándose la camiseta.

Es totalmente inaudito que esta sea la misma persona que meses atrás enseñaba patología forense en Quantico con sus trajes perfectos, sus camisas de tintorería y pelo impecable. Sé que en el fondo siempre ha sido así. 

O un poco así, de acuerdo.

-Scully, nunca follo contigo. Hacemos el amor.-Lamo uno de sus pezones con ganas, llenándome la boca con su piel.

-Es cierto, nunca hemos estado tan hartos el uno del otro que sólo hemos follado. Siempre, siempre ha habido marshmallows y arco iris.-Me rio ante su ironía ácida. Claro que a veces el sexo ha sido todo lo que hemos tenido, y claro que a veces ha sido demasiado desesperado, sin condón por las prisas, con el coche aparcado en un arcén, en una carretera secundaria, con la ropa, o sin ropa, en moteles de mierda, haciendo ruido… Pero siempre ella y yo.

-No me digas que te aburres-Intento meter mi mano en su ropa interior, pero no me deja. 

-Me aburro muchas veces.-Intenta que suene serio, le chispean los ojos y sé que no dice la verdad.-Pero por ser tú, puedo mirar a la claraboya y esperar a que acabe pronto.-Me da un beso y me quita los calzoncillos mientras yo me deshago de sus bragas y nos doy la vuelta para que ella quede encima. Todo con cuidado porque no sólo la cama es pequeña, el techo está a menos de un metro de nosotros, lo que lo hace relativamente difícil.

-Así tendrás que mirarme.-Me busca con la mano y comienza a acariciarme. Siento que mucha más sangre se va ahí abajo mientras que sus dedos recorren toda la longitud de mi sexo.

-Siéntate y apoya la espalda en la pared-Es una orden. Un poco difícil de cumplir, quepo a duras penas. Se sienta en mi regazo, dándome la espalda. Es cruel para mi, yo soy un romántico, pero sé que a ella le gustan este tipo de posturas porque podemos estar muy juntos y con la diferencia de alturas, mi cara puede asentarse justo en su hombro. Coge mis manos y lleva mis pulgares entre sus piernas.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me pone cachondo tu forma de mandar?- Me río y a estas alturas mi erección es tremenda. Busco un preservativo. Fresa y chocolate. Lo deslizo.-Esto es demasiado pequeño para mi, los de sabores tienen menos gama de tamaños, ya te lo he dicho-Digo medio en bromas medio en serio. 

-No es para tanto, Mulder. Está bien, pero no es para tanto.-Dice para molestarme. La coloco sobre mi y tiro de sus caderas hacia abajo. Entro rápido. Adrede. Entero. Espira hondo y se coloca. Sé que ha dolido. Un poco, sólo un poco.-No está mal, ¿eh?- Luego la abrazo mucho con uno de mis brazos. La otra mano hace de las suyas ahí. Justo ahí. Noto que su clítoris está turgente por la sangre. Todo resbala con sus fluidos. 

-Dios, Dana Kate… Me deja anonadado que te guste tanto esto. Y yo que pensaba que hoy no lo iba a conseguir.- Se empieza a mover sobre mi, veo que su cabeza va a golpear contra el techo y la freno. –Así no podemos, te puedes hacer daño.-Mueve sólo sus caderas, tan lento que me está volviendo loco. Contrae sus músculos, sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer para dominar totalmente la situación.

-Tanta imaginación para pensar en conspiraciones del gobierno, invasiones extraterrestres y ver a la virgen María en el culo de un bulldog y tan poca para esto.-Se separa y se tumba bocarriba, me mira riéndose. Me acerco sobre mis rodillas y me meto entre sus piernas. Me quedo mirándola por un instante y se ruboriza durante un momento. Sé que sabe lo que estoy pensando y que veo más allá de todo lo que a veces pone en medio. Es eso lo que me vuelve literalmente loco de ella.

-Te quiero. Además… ¿Qué hay de malo en que piense que eres preciosa?-Aparta los ojos un segundo. Breve. Para volver a mirarme. 

-Yo también te quiero, pese a tu evidente carencia de imaginación en la cama. Ven aquí.-Me dice al acercarme para besarme y para envolverme con sus piernas. Todo se ralentiza un poco y me doy la razón a mi mismo sobre eso que pienso siempre sobre cómo estamos juntos y que por muy sexo que sea el sexo entre nosotros tiene ese matiz que nunca había conseguido con nadie. Me concentro y cierro los ojos cuando mi sexo vuelve a entrar esta vez con más cuidado.

-¡Qué serio te has puesto!- Suspira e intento guiar su cadera para que coja el ritmo. Podría pasarme la vida así. De algún modo es la única forma en la que siento que puedo pedirla perdón y cuando creo que no puede pasarle nada. Cuando tengo centrada su atención y me da la sensación de que estoy más cerca de lo que piensa. 

Aumento un poco el ritmo. Me abraza fuerte, me meto entre su cabeza y su hombro, entrelaza sus dedos en mi pelo. Me concentro para no correrme ya. Dejo caer demasiado mi peso sobre ella.

-Mulder, pesas casi 30 kilos más que yo- Dice medio riéndose y casi sin aliento. –Son, definitivamente muchos más…-Me apoyo sobre los codos y nos miramos, pero intento no perder el ritmo.

-Lo siento- Cambia un poco el ángulo, entro un poco más adentro, el culo casi no le pega en la cama, deslizo una de mis manos debajo y la junto más a mi. Busca el clítoris con su mano, pero no la dejo y soy yo el que la acaricia. –Deja que sea yo hoy, por favor.- Su mano sigue al lado de la mía y la sujeta para que vaya más lento, para que toque con más cuidado.

-Sólo un poco. Menos fuerte. Justo ahí. ¿Ves? ¿Lo notas?- Se empieza a contraer.-Me frena un poco la mano. Respira fuerte. –Y si ahora tocas un poco más…-Lo hago y vuelvo a notarlo, pero esta vez no me para. Tiembla entera y hacía mucho que no veía uno así. 

-Dios, Fox.-Me pellizca en la espalda. Sabe que lo odio. Se ríe entre el orgasmo y pese a que no puede más, sigue manteniendo el paso. Me muevo más rápido, no sé lo que dura, pero me acabo corriendo y vuelvo a dejar todo mi peso sobre ella. El corazón a mil por hora. Supongo que todo el camping se habrá dado cuenta de lo que ha estado pasando aquí. 

-Treinta kilos.- Repite. Me río sin poder casi moverme con la cara en el sitio exacto en el que termina su pecho y empieza su brazo. Se revuelve debajo de mi. Me pellizca fuerte, salgo de ella y la acurruco sobre mi. 

-Supongo que me has perdonado.

Silencio. Ahora sólo el calor que empieza a evaporarse y a sentirse frío y ese olor de ella y yo. Busco la sábana y nos tapo. 

-Supongo… Pero dolió.- Entrelazo mis dedos. La beso en la frente. 

-Lo siento.

-Ellos también me dijeron que lo sentirías.

-¿Quiénes?

-Tus peces…

Se duerme. Me duermo. 

Comienza a sonar Love Me Tender en algún sitio entre el acuario y la caravana. 

La taxonomía de los peces dorados. La geografía de los mares de la luna en los que ahora nadan ellos y nos alumbran.

Al sur…

3/1/14  
01:15 am


End file.
